Lily's Fall from the Top
by Joan of Arc-518
Summary: when lily falls from the top, she needs ray her boyfriend, and her friends to bring her back but what happens when she doesn't want to be a rock star any more shes to scared...Read and Review! No longer a One shot! CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Fall

**Dear: readers this is a one shot of Lily and no man's land so if you like it review...**

**Title: Lily's Fall from the Top**

**Chapter 1: Fall**

"No Man's Land, your up. Cat's Eye your on deck!" called the owner, who was sitting at a table in front of the stage.

"Hi. This is a song that is by me personally, its called 'I Don't Care." said Lily speaking into the mic, as Parker and Megan, set up quickly.

They used the same tune that they opened up on the song 'You Belong to Someone Else.' (Episode: There Will Be No Encore).

Lily sang the song but they didn't get to finish the last verse because someone cut her off. "LOOK OUT!" yelled someone as a rope snapped and a sand bag fell to the stage floor. Lily and Parker moved out of the way. The sand bag hit the stage floor, "LILY WATCH OUT!" called Parker, but it was to late Lily lost her balance at the edge of the stage.

F

A

L

L

Lily's head hit the floor first and her guitar broke in half. "Lily...Lily...LILY WAKE UP!" yelled Parker as her and Megan rushed to Lily's side.

"She's out cold!" stated Megan, as Parker sat beside Lily's head and placing it in her lap.

"Someone call an Ambulance!" yelled the owner. Blood started to collect in Parker's lap and on the floor.

"Someone give me a towel or an old sweatshirt, NOW!" demanded Megan

"...Here..." said the lead singer of the Cat's Eye, handing Megan a towel. Megan quickly rapping the towel around Lily's head to stop the bleeding.

"The Ambulance is here!" called someone from outside, 10 minutes later.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Parker

"I don't know! Where are her parents?" asked the medic

"At home." said Parker

"Someone call them?" said the medic as the loaded Lily on to the stretcher and drove her to the hospital...

**Wow was it good? Please Review and tell me...if it was i'll write chapt. 2...So what do you think readers should I kill her off or...You tell me...i know it was short but it gets to the point...**


	2. The Hospital

**Dear reader: to answer some questions, Someone asked that this sounds like another story someone wrote? well it is but I wrote it, took it off cause of the lyrics. and since so many people like this so much i'll continue since it shouldn't be a cliff hanger... On with the story...**

**Chapter 2: The Hospital**

Mr. and Mrs. Randall arrived at the hospital, just ten minutes after Lily had. They were in a state of panic not knowing what to do. They had so many questions running through their minds. Like Is she okay, Where is she, Does she need surgery, What happened, and Where is a doctor? "Excuse me, miss but do you know where Lily Randall is?" asked Mr. Randall, to a nurse.

"Oh are yo the parents?" asked the nurse

"Yes...Yes..." said Mrs. Randall, in a state of panic and almost in tears.

"Down that hall, Number 456." said the nurse, pointing to a hall to the east.

"Thank you!" said Mr. Randall, as he grabbed his wife's hand and they ran down the hall, to room 456.

"Sweaty are you okay... Please speak to me!" said Mrs. Randall, running to the side of Lily's bed and grabbing her hand.

"Pumpkin, wake up please." begged Mr. Randall, running to Lily's side. Lily lay on the bed with a bandage rapped around her head, she was strapped to a heart monitor. Mrs. Randall started to cry as she looked at Lily, who was motionless. Mr. Randall pulled Mrs. Randall in to him, for a hug. She cried into his shirt for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes.

"Mr and Mrs. Randall I presume." called a figure, standing in the door way.

"Yes." said Mr. Randall, as Mrs. Randall and Mr. Randall lifted their heads and stared at the figure.

"Good. My name is Dr. Price." said the figure, walking in. The figure was a slim tall women, with glasses, and blonde hair. She had blue eyes, and was wearing a white cloak, and green pants and shirt underneath. Dr. Price had a stethoscope around her neck.

"What's so good about my daughter being unconscious?" asked Mrs. Randall, getting a little offended, she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh nothing I can assure you!" said Dr. Price. A nurse walked into the room and handed Dr. Price some ex-ray's of Lily's head. Dr. Price placed the ex-ray's on a magnifier, to show were Lily's head was damaged. "As you can see Mr and Mrs. Randall," continued Dr. Price, as she pointed to the back of Lily's head, that was called, the brain steam. "this is really quite serious, its hit the brain steam, which can affect Lily's out look on life."

"What do you mean, Dr. Price?" asked Mr. Randall, you could see the worry in his eyes.

"What I mean, Mr. Randall, is that Lily could have permanent brain damage!" stated Dr. Price, "But there is another risk, she may never wake up..."

"No..." screamed Mrs. Randall as she collapsed crying in Mr. Randall's arms.

"Is their anything you can do, Doctor?" asked Mr. Randall. Dr. Price could see that he was only minutes away from crying himself.

"We can reattach some nerves but she'll still never be the same..." said Dr. Price, taking the ex-ray's down and walking to the door. "I'll let you think about what you want! You know want I mean, Mr. Randall?" Dr. Price

"What does she mean?" asked Mrs. Randall, looking deep into Mr. Randall's eyes.

"Well, we can either get the surgery and hope for the best, or we pull the plug..." said Mr. Randall, with tears running down his cheeks.

"No... We can't let them kill Lily she has a chance I know it!" yelled Mrs. Randall

"We won't but that's only a option we have to loo..."

"NO!" yelled Mrs. Randall, with tears still running down her cheek, as she cut off Mr. Randall. "Lets get the surgery, and just pray." said Mrs. Randall, her voice was much comer, but their was still concern in it.

"Okay!" said Mr. Randall, as they hugged, Mrs. Randall lay her head on her husbands shoulder, and Mr. Randall lay his head on her shoulder. The room went quiet, all Mr. and Mrs. Randall heard was Lily's heart Monitor.

"Knock, Knock!" said Ray, as he knocked on the door, five minutes later.

"Oh, Hi Ray." said Mr. Randall, as Mr and Mrs. Randall lifted their heads an looked at Ray, standing in the door way.

"Did it rain in her or is that just you, Mr. Randall!" joked Ray, looking at Mr. Randall's drenched shirt, from all the crying.

"Ray this is not laughing matter!" said Robbie, as he walked in with Kim beside him, along with Parker and Megan.

"I've got Travis on the Phone, he's back in Hong Kong now!" said Parker, showing everyone her phone.

"How is she?" asked Ray, running over to Lily's side and holding her hand, then kissing her on the lips. "I love you Lily, I always Have and I always will! Come back to us and me!"

Robbie, put some flowers he brought, on the hospital night stand. Parker and Megan had brought her guitar and a card. They put the card be side the flowers and the guitar leaning against the wall beside the night stand.

"We'll leave you guys alone with alone Lily. We're going to go and find Dr. Price!" said Mr. Randall, as he practically dragged his wife out of the room.

"They never answered my question, How is Lily?" asked Ray, with so much concern in his eyes.

"I don't know but she had a pretty nasty fall." said Parker, talking to Travis and Ray at the same time.

"OH well that doesn't answer my question!" said Ray, voice raising.

"Why don't you just ask this nurse, Ray!" said Robbie, with his arm around Kim's waist, as a nurse walked into change Lily's bandages around her head.

"Excuse my, nurse!" asked Ray as the nurse started to take off Lily's bandages.

"Yes." said the nurse, cheerfully.

"Is Lily okay..." Ray stopped his sentence short after seeing Lily's head. Their was a hug bloody patch around the back of her head. It started to bleed again, which made the nurse work fast, on wrapping Lily's head. Robbie, Kim, Parker, Megan, and Ray we're speechless, all their mouths were hang open.

"Really show some respected." said another nurse, walking in, they closed their mouths. "Nurse Pam, your patent in room 435 is waiting for you he wants a sponge bath, I think."

"Thank you, Nurse Jamie can you finish up please!" said the nurse, who was bandaging Lily's head, she quickly stood up and ran out the door. Then nurse Jamie, started to finish wrapping Lily's head.

"Okay is she going to be okay?" asked Ray, looking at Jamie. She looked almost exactly the same as Lily, the only thing different from Jamie and Lily was Jamie had black hair.

"I don't know but I hope so." said Nurse Jamie

"You look to young to be a Nurse here?" stated Robbie, a little suspicious.

"Well I'm not really a nurse here I'm just a volunteer here, I'm only in the 9 Grade but since schools out I'll be in the tenth grade.

"Do you go to Henry Roscoe High?" asked Robbie

"Robbie, stop interrogating her." said Kim elbowing him in the gut.

"Its okay... There!" said Nurse Jamie as she finished wrapping Lily's head. "No but I'll be going to next year." Jamie walked out of the room with the dirty bandages.

"She looked exactly like Lily, didn't she Ray?" said Robbie, looking at Ray.

"She did. Because she is Lily!" said Ray, puzzled.

"WHAT!" yelled Robbie, Kim, Parker, Megan and Travis through the phone, all at the same time.

**Sorry readers thought i'd make you keep guessing. try and guess what'll happen next. I may kill of Lily or maybe not... yah i think i will i don't know i have to many story plots going through my mindm please go and review.**


	3. Ray's Day

**Dear readers, all of you must be wondering where I'm going with this story or more importantly what's going to happen to Lily? well what are u waiting for read to find out...**

**Chapter 3: Ray's Day**

"Think we should wake him?" said Mr. Randall, as he stood in the door way of room 456, with his wife.

"We might as well, he slept there all night!" said Mrs. Randall, grabbing her husbands hand and pulling him into the room. "Her surgery is in two hours."

"Ray...Ray...Ray...RAY!" said Mr. Randall his voice growing louder, as he shook Ray, who was lying beside Lily. He was lying on his knees, with his head on the hospital bed, as he held Lily's hand.

"What... She wake yet?" said Ray a little dazed, as he rubbed his eyes and lifted his head.

"No!" said Mrs. Randall

"How'd you sleep?" asked Mr. Randall, as he walked over to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Terrible!" stated Ray, as he stretched.

"Lily's having surgery in two hours Ray." said Mrs. Randall as she knelt down by Lily, grabbed her hand and softly stroked it.

"Here Ray." said Mr. Randall, standing up and handing Ray twenty dollars. "Go get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" said Ray, as he grabbed the twenty from Mr. Randall, then he looked at Lily.

"Will watch her, now go get some food." said Mr. Randall, as he made a sweeping motion, to get him out the door.

"Oh Ray! We called your parents last night so they wouldn't worry." said Mrs. Randall, just as Ray walked out the door.

"Okay thank you, Mr and Mrs. Randall." Ray walked down the hall and into the cafeteria. He bought a sandwich, cola and some type of desert. At least he thought it was desert. Ray sat down a an empty table and started to eat, he was about to dig into his desert when he heard a familiar voice talking to him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked the voice, from behind him. Immediately his heart soared like an eagle, thinking it was Lily. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" called the voice

"What yeah sure, Lily!" said Ray, as he turned to face the person behind him. When he saw who it was his heart sank like a rock.

"I'm not Lily! Its Jamie! Remember!" said the person, sitting down beside Ray.

"Oh yeah I remember!" said Ray, as he started to dig into his desert.

"Look... mum..." said Jamie, looking at Ray for the answer.

"Ray... Ray Brennan!" said Ray, as he stopped eating, and shook her hand.

"Look, Ray, the reason I sat down beside you is because I want to take to you about me and Lily..." Jamie leaned forward.

"What about you and Lily?" asked Ray, dropping his spoon and pushing his desert away, for now, as he also leaned in.

"You've know Lily her whole life, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ray took a sip of his cola.

"You can tell Lily from any other girl right?" asked Jamie, eyeing him sternly.

"Well yeah, Lily's the most..." Jamie cut Ray off before he could make a mile long list of things about Lily.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever!" said Jamie, waving her hands at him, "Look at this..." Ray took a sip of his drink and took the document that Jamie had in her hands.

"WHAT!" yelled Ray, spitting his cola that he had in his mouth all over the floor. "Your joking right."

"Look, from the moment I saw you I knew you knew about me and Lily. Just the way you looked at me, with those beautiful eyes. Look you can't tell anyone, okay?" asked Jamie, staring into Ray's eyes.

"Okay!"

"Look if anyone knew... It would kill them... I'll tell them when Lily wakes up. Okay! You promise that you wont tell a soul?" asked Jamie, almost in tears but with such a serious look to her face.

"I promise." said Ray, crossing his heart.

"Good." said Jamie as she grabbed the half wet from cola document from Ray. She started to eat her lunch.

Ray walked back to Lily's room after he had finished his lunch. He walked into the room to find no the room totally empty of people. 'Where could he be?' thought Ray, walking out of the room, 'Surgery... wait it hasn't been two hours yet.' thought Ray, running into the main lobby, and looking at the clock. 'Nope, its only 12:45, Lily has another hour. Where are they?' He started to look around for any nurses but he didn't see any. 'This is to weird!'

"Wait, Jamie!" yelled Ray, as he saw Jamie run past him.

"What Ray?" asked Jamie, out of breath.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ray, as he made her look at him.

"Oh, well most of the nurses are eating lunch," said Jamie, dragging Ray back to the cafeteria, "See, and the other nurses are attending to there patients." Jamie, grabbed Ray's hand and they ran down the hallway, that had a nurse in almost every room. "The secretary nurse over there who manages, the main desk, just switched with one of the other secretary!." continued Jamie, pointing at the nurse who walked by them. Walking back to the main lobby, "You happy Now?"

"But where's Lily?" asked Ray, with concern showing in his voice.

"Relax, she's being prepped for surgery..." She saw that he didn't understand, so she restated the answer. "Their giving her some drugs and medicine to make sure sure doesn't feel pain if she wakes up or wakes up in surgery, Okay? They should be done by one at the least." Jamie looked at her watch that said One. "Damn, got to go, Ray!" Jamie Ran down the hall towards the elevator, "Hold that elevator." screamed Jamie.

Ray walked back to Lily's room, walking in to the empty room, he sat down in the chair in the far corner. He sat in the silent room waiting, he felt sleep over come him. He did his best to stop him self from falling asleep but the erg was to great.

By the time Ray woke, Lily had been in surgery and was still unconscious. Ray rubbed his eyes, and looked around. The hospital room had plain white walls, it made Ray want to gag. friends and family members, sent Lily get well cards, balloons, Parker had even brought Lily's guitar, 'It spices up the room!' thought Ray, Mr and Mrs. Randall had two chairs, at Lily's bed side. Mrs. Randall had fallen asleep while holding Lily's hand. Mr. Randall was awake and talking to Lily.

"Lily, sweaty Pie, please comeback to us. Please!" pleaded Mr. Randall

"So was the surgery successful?" asked Ray, standing up.

"Yes, but the next 24 hours are crucial." said Mr. Randall, startled.

"That's good." said Ray, stretching.

"Your Parents are in the lobby. They're waiting for you." said Mr. Randall, looking dead into Ray's eyes. Ray could see how much concern Mr. Randall had for Lily, because Ray also had that same concern for Lily. The concern was like how much chance a mouse had against a rattle snake.

"Thank you, Mr. Randall." said Ray, walking to the door. He stopped and turn, in the middle of the doorway. "For everything." Ray walked down the hall and into the lobby. He was greeted with his family and they went out for dinner.

**OKay, readers what do you think of this chapter, please review.**


	4. I've Decided

**Dear readers i hope u like this chapter... and I assure u that the chapter before this one was important, u'll find out y either in this chapter or the next... Please review after reading.**

**Chapter 4: I've Decided!**

She gazed at Ray who had fallen asleep beside her. Lily saw that her mom was asleep as well, but her dad was no where to be found. She sat up and looked out the window, it was still dark. Lily didn't know what time or day it was all she knew was she was lying in a hospital bed in almost pure dark, and she had bandages wrapped around her head. She was so confused, the only event that she remembered was the week before some sort of band tryout. Lily's mind wondered back to the week before she fell.

_'Lily stood at her lock, on a Monday morning waiting for Parker and school to start._

_"Hey Randy!" called Parker, from down the hall, Lily closed her locker, turned around and headed towards Parker. Wham. Some short girl, with blond hair, blue, eyes and wearing, a pink tang top and a short brown skirt. Ran right into Lily, the text books in the girls fell to the ground along with Lily and the girl. "Sorry!" said the girl picking up her textbooks, and helping Lily up._

_"That's okay!" said Lily, with a smile, as she bent down and picked up one last piece of paper that the girl had dropped but by the time Lily was about to hand it to her the girl was gone. "You forgot this!" called Lily, after the girl._

_"Randy, are you okay?" asked Parker, as she stood behind Lily._

_"Yeah I'm fine." said Lily, turning and facing Parker with the piece of paper in her hand. _

_"Cool Beans! What's that?" asked Parker, looking at the piece of paper in Lily's hand._

_"I don't know its not mine, its that girls." said Lily. She looked a the piece of paper more closely. At the top with big bold letters said Band Wanted. Lily started to read it out loud:_

_"Dear; Bands... I'm looking for three knew hot bands to play at my club this Sunday, June 28. Their will be a playoff, between these three bands, in front of fifty to a hundred people. Which ever band they like best will get a contracted with a this new recording company. Tryouts start Friday, June 26 at 4 pm sharp. Don't be late, if you are don't bother coming..." Lily stopped reading and looked at Parker, "You know what this means if we win, Parker?"_

_"Yeah... But don't get to cocky, Randy! Hey theirs something written on the back!" said Parker, trying to get a better look._

_"Probably just a note or something." said Lily, reading the rest in her head."No its a letter!" said Parker, "I think it's addressed to us!"_

_"What!" said Lily, puzzled. She turned the piece of paper over, and started to read the letter in pink hand writing. "Dear, No Man's Land, if you losers don't come to this band tryout, you'll be seeing a hot new band CD in a couple of months. We'll tell the whole school your chickens and can't take a little competition, Sincerely, the band Cat's Eyes._

_"Whoa, that sounds like a challenge!" said Parker, as she looked in the direction that the blond girl had went. _

_"Yeah, and we except this challenge." said Lily, as she crumpled up the piece of paper.'_

That's all Lily remembered, she didn't know if they already played. Lily lay back down and stared at the ceiling and started to think. 'What a second, I don't even know how to play the guitar? or Do I even have one? I've never touched a guitar in my life? Maybe the piece of paper meant some other type of band? No I doubt it! I know one thing, I'm not going to go, let alone play the guitar!' thought Lily. When morning came, only an hour after Lily had made her decision, Ray was talking to her, her parents looked relieved, and a nurse who looked like her was in tears. Lily was even more confused then a hour a go. "What's going on? And who are you?" asked Lily, to everyone, and the last question to the nurse.

"Lily you don't remember any thing?" asked Ray, as he sat beside her in hospital bed.

"No, but who's that nurse?" asked Lily

"My name is Jamie. Nice to meet you again Lily!" said the nurse, everyone but Ray looked at her with weird expressions, "I should go get Dr. Price." Jamie was about to leave when Lily slowly got out of bed.

"Whoa, Lily. You got to stay in bed!" said Jamie, running over to Lily and stopping her.

"What do you mean again?" asked Lily, as she got back into bed.

"Ray, I think its time." said Jamie, Ray nodded in agreement, Jamie took the document she had showed Ray. Jamie was about to speak when, Robbie, Parker, Megan, Kim and Mr. Randall, walked through the door. "Okay, now that everyone's here, I tell you." Jamie walked over to Mr and Mrs. Randall, and handed them the document. She hugged them both when the read it, but it wasn't any ordinary hug, it was something else. When Jamie pushed away, from the Randall's, everyone could help but see how happy Mr. and Mrs. Randall were. "Lily," started Jamie, as she looked deep into her eyes, "I'm your twin sister..." everyone's mouths dropped open with shock. Mr. and Mrs. Randall had hug smiles on their faces. Ray was smiling but everyone was shocked.

**Hey Readers, what did you think about my surprise... go review please**


End file.
